<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drop the towel would you? by Night_Minx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022200">Drop the towel would you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Minx/pseuds/Night_Minx'>Night_Minx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Belts, Condoms, Consensual, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Kink, Lube, M/M, NSFW, Pet Names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Minx/pseuds/Night_Minx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I would like to apologize. I won't but I'd like to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drop the towel would you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Drop that towel would you?<br/>[Tim]<br/>The stupid bastard was in his head again. Tim couldn't exactly get him out of his head per se, but things had changed over the past two weeks that had Elias Bouchard, that slimy bitch, stuck permanently in Tim's head, and he resented it as much as he adored it. Tim shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the red-purple bruises that lined his ass stung sweetly as he sat down, and he knew Elias was watching from his office, a sly smirk stretched across his smug face. "Smile while you can boss, tonight is my turn" he whispered under his breath, trying to catch Martin's ear, he knew how Martin felt about Jon and Tim could do without Martin thinking that Tim had a thing for the wrong boss. Flashes of memory braced Tim's mind, no doubt Elias fucking with him, as scene after scene of Elias, hot and sweaty pressed into Tims neck flashed by in Tim's mind all day, making work difficult, even if he was just scrolling through Twitter and Reddit all day instead of working. The worst part for Tim was that it had made him a little hot under the collar, and every time Tim went to sneak away to help himself out of his tight situation, that bastard Bouchard would catch him at the pass, a smart alec comment like "Mr.Stoker, we wouldn't want to ruin tonight's fun tonight now would we?" would greet him every time, making Tim avert his gaze. As soon as he looked away, Tim realized his mistake as he felt the soft fingers of Elias gently but firmly grasp his chin and force their eyes to meet "Now Tim, I thought I was exceedingly clear about maintaining eye contact? Or did I spank that obedience out of you?" said the smug man softly. Tim blushed and nodded, inciting Elias to promise that "Well that's a shame, I guess I'll have to teach you again then" before leading Tim out to the car to go back to Elias' city apartment. </p>
<p>Night drew close and Tim stepped out of the shower, steam fuzzing up his hair, a towel wrapped around his well-toned waist. He entered the bedroom to see Elias sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes shining with want behind his glasses. "Now Tim, drop that towel would you?" Elias cooed at Tim, immediately rising the red blush in his cheeks, and stirring something in Tim. Why did he have to be so damn coercive.They had discussed boundaries and had agreed that Elias would be in charge and could make Tim do things just without any Influence. "It's so much more fun to know that you give it willingly Tim, and that you know you want to be taken care of, to be petted and fussed over, and to be pinned down and fucked like a whore. In equal measure, of course " Elias had said. Tim hated that he was right. He gulped his inhibitions down and dropped the towel, revealing himself to his boss, in all of his fully excited and toned form, making the older of the two smile slyly and cock his head. "My Tim, all from a bit of teasing and giving up control? I might have you more well trained then I had first guessed, but that won't stop me from punishing you for earlier, nor will that pout" Elias said, his tone sharpening as Tim snapped to attention, the pout on his face dissolving into a more obedient but excited smile. "Now Tim, you know the rules, bend over the bed" said Elias as he pulled his belt from his suit pants in one smooth motion, wrapping one end around his hand, letting the other end dangle around his legs, making Tim whimper slightly as he bent over the bed. The strike of the leather strapped belt across Tim's ass arose both moans of pleasure and pain and causing Tim to rut slightly against the bed subconsciously, his desire for Elias to pound him into the mattress, muffling his moans and yells of pleasure, but Elias had other plans. After the tenth strike, Elias gripped Tim's wrist firmly, tying the belt around them firmly, pressing Tims face into the bed as he lifted his arms up, pulling Tim to his feet, his cool skin pressed against the soft cotton of Elias’ suit shirt. “Wall. Now” demanded Elias, his words sharp as knives as he whispered into Tim’s ear. “Why did he have to be so damned good at being the boss” Tim thought silently before taking his place on his knees against the wall. </p>
<p>Between the cool brick wall and Elias in front of him, slowly unzipping his pants, Tim muttered “between a rock and a hard place huh” softly, eliciting a laugh from his Boss. “Such a funny little mouth. But will those lips be so funny with them wrapped around my cock, hmm?” taunted Elias, before fully unzipping his pants, pulling his fully erect cock from inside, lightly slapping Tim’s face with it to teach him his place, before grabbing a firm handful of Tim’s hair in his hand, pulling sharply allowing Tim a soft whimper before his mouth was filled with his Bosses throbbing hotness. Tim began to bob his head slowly, never breaking eye contact with his Boss. Elias began to thrust softly into Tim’s soft warm mouth, Tim reciprocating by bobbing faster, his tongue swirling around in his mouth as if he was licking the sugar off a lollipop, feeling Elias began to pant softly. “What's the matter Boss? Cat got your tongue?” Tim thought at Elias, who looked down at his servant, smirking gently. “What was that, kitten? Could have sworn I heard something, use your words” teased Elias, knowing what that pet name did to his kitten, and that with his fullness buried down Tim’s throat, there wasn’t a hope that Tim could respond. He gripped Tim’s hair, holding him against the base of his shaft, Tim blushing and continuing to lick at the underside of Elias’ cock, making his Boss moan and swear under his breath before pulling out of Tim’s mouth entirely. “We wouldn't want this to end too soon now would we?” before pulling Tim to his feet before throwing him onto the bed, crawling on top of the bound man. “Now Kitten, you are going to behave right?” Elias teased as he softly ran his hand up along the inside of Tim’s thigh, brushing against his cock making Tim jump slightly as Elias’s finger trailing their way up and down Tim’s shaft, playing softly with his tip. It was all Tim could do not to whimper and beg Elias, but he didn’t need to. Even after such a short time Elias already knew his prey well enough without looking inside his head. </p>
<p>He grabbed the bottle of lube and two condoms from the bedside locker and applied it generously all over Tim’s hole, his own cock and to clean the last of the lube off, he slid a few fingers inside his protegee, Tim not even trying to prevent the whimpering moan from escaping his mouth. “I need you” Tim begged. Elias kissed up his lover's body, paying extra attention to his neck, a weak spot for Tim. “ Say please, love” Elias murmured alluringly into Tim’s ear. Tim relinquished “Please..please fuck me Sir” Tim moaned out as Elias pushed inside of Tim, precum already leaking from the bound man’s cock as it bounced against his stomach as Elias pushed fully inside. The two men kissed passionately as Elias thrust in and out of Tim. Tim’s little session over by the wall had loosened Elias out, because after only a short span of time, Elias began panting heavily, moaning into Tim’s shoulder as he thrust faster into Tim. “Cum for me Sir, fill me up please sir” Tim whimpered out as Elias thrust faster and faster until he buried his full length into Tim as he pumped load after load inside his little slut. </p>
<p>As Elias pulled out he noticed that Tim hadn’t finished yet, pulling the younger man into his mouth, proceeding to use his extensive talent and his poor sluts desperate need to pull him into a screaming orgasm, his hips thrusting up into Elias’s mouth as he shuddered and twitched as he came. </p>
<p>“Now my love, you did such a wonderful job” cooed Elias as he pulled Tims head onto his chest, the younger man curling up against him. “Oh bite me, Elias, we both know I could have made you cum your brains out at the wall if you hadn’t tapped out” Tim snipped back mockingly, the smile on his face felt by Elias as he craned his neck down to lay a kiss on the top of his head “I mean it Tim, you did a great job” Elias whispered softly, running his hands gently down Tim’s back, caressing his soft skin gently. “Elias may be a stubborn good for nothing fuck, but at least he is a cuddle bug too” Tim thought to himself as he drifted off on the older man’s chest, sleep finding him easily in his comfort.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>